Akatsuki's Music Concert
by Nay Akanaru
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau akatsuki mengadakan konser musik? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Baca selengkapnya disini. ONESHOT! Warning : Gaje Abieeezzzz


**~ AKATSUKI'S MUSIC CONTES****T ~**

**By : Yuuka Akanaru**

Saya baru pertama kali ini bikin fic oneshot. Ngomong-ngomong judul di atas bener gak ya? **- dilempar kulkas –. **Sebenarnya saya membuat fic ini hanya karena iseng tapi rada gak niat tapi diniat-niatin aja dehh... **– dijitak -**. Yah.. sesuai dengan motto saya : 'You can if you think you can' **- disorakin -**. Kalau berpikir 'aku bisa' baru dikerjain. Tapi kalau berpikir 'kayaknya aku gak bisa deh....' bodo ah.... lewat aja emang gue pikirin! **– dilemparin tomat -. **Ya udah deh lang sung dimulai aja ini dia.......

**AKATSUKI'S MUSIC CONCERT**

(Warning : gaje abiezzzz)

Lokasi : Markas Akatsuki yang super duper buobroknyuaaa **–di rinnegan pein-**

Gak tau kenapa alasannya, tiba-tiba pasukan pengangguran yang kurang pekerjaan ini pengen bikin kontes musik. Mereka juga sudah mempersiapkan semuanya diruang tengah markas ini yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi kinclong and penuh dengan hiasan. Ada panggung, sound system, mic, dll. Tapi kabarnya nieh... katanya ,mereka abis ngeroyok brankas uangnya Kakuzu

Saat ini seluruh anggota akatsuki lagi sibuk kerja. Itachi lagi ngelap kaca, Sasori lagi masang boneka buat hiasan panggung, Deidara lagi sibuk masang petasan and kembang api, Konan lagi bikin surat undangan, Kisame lagi ngepel lantai, Hidan lagi nyabitin rumput di hutan **'??' **pake senjatanya yang mirip sabit itu **–digetok Hidan-**, Pein lagi nyapu lantai **–dihajar pein-, **Tobi lagi digudang **'ngapain?' **Owh.... rupanya dia lagi ngawasin Kakuzu biar gak kabur! Kakuzu nangis, kaki, tangan, ama badannya diiket. Sementara Zetsu lagi asik sama tanaman Venus Flytrap kesayangannya itu.

"Oh.... my honey bunny sweety lovely yummy candy MONEY KYUUUU.... PEIIIINNNN!!!!!! SIALAN LOOO!!!! LEPASIN GUEEEEHHH!!!!" Kakuzu teriak-teriak gaje. Tapi yang lain pada gak peduli. Mereka udah tau si Kakuzu bakalan teriak-teriak makanya mereka udah pada melakukan persiapan dengan memasang kapas di telinga mereka. **( ho ho ho.... –author ketawa gaje- ).**

**- k****embali ke ruang tengah -**

"Siapa aja nih yang mau kita undang?" tanya Konan.

"Kayaknya kita juga perlu MC deh!" usul Kisame.

"Hmm...." Pein mikir-mikir. "OK! Ada tamu khusus juga ya."

"Jadi, siapa aja?" tanya Konan lagi.

"'Eeeh... jangan lupa! Ada jurinya juga, un!" kata Deidara.

"Gini aja! Tamu khususnya Tsunade hokage konoha sama siGaara kazekage suna." Kata Pein. Konan langsung mencatatnya.

"Mcnya Sakura Haruno sama Temari aja. Gimana?" usul Kisame. Konan langsumg mencatat lagi. Yah... maklum deh! Soalnya di Akatsuki yang tulisannya paling bagus Cuma Konan**.-digampar Pein-**

"Tamu undangannya?" tanya Konan.

"Kankurou, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sasuke,.....".

"Oh! My lovely immouto!!!" Itachi teriak-teriak beje.

"Jurinya?" tanya Konan (lagi).

"Hmm... siapa ya....." Deidara pura-pura mikir padahal sebenernya gak mikir tuh Cuma nampang doang biar dianggap cerdas **-dibom deidara-** Tapi gak tau kenapa (author juga gak tau) tiba-tiba ada lilin redup muncul di kepala Deidara.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Deidara teriak sambil lompat-lompat di tempat.

"Eh??? senpai tahu? Kalo Tobi sih tempe....." kata Tobi.

"BUOOODOOHHHH!!!! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYA!!!!" Deidara langsung nyembur Tobi plus kuahnya.

"HWAAA.....sory senpai..... Tobi anak baikkk.... bukan anak bodoh....." Tobi memelas sambil pasang muka baby tapi malah keliatan kayak babi.

"Maksud gue, gue tau siapa yang bakal diundang jadi juri!" Deidara sewot.

"Jadi siapa?" tanya Konan (lagi, lagi, dan lagi).

"Yuuka Akanaru ajah!" kata Deidara bangga.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Itachi.

"Author kita yang rada-rada juga kadang suka gaje!" kata Deidara tersenyum puas **–uwaaa.... terlalu! Terlalu!-.** Konan kembali mencatat nama author.

**-skip- (author lagi males ngetik)**

**Note : **Kakuzu masih disekap di gudang

**Sakura:** Yaaa! Inilah dia! Akatsuki's Music Consclet (???) eh.... Concert!!!!

**Temari:** Bagi para undangan diharap untuk duduk tenang di atas tikar yang telah disediakan! Khusus untuk juri silakan menempati kursi reyot di sudut panggung itu.

**Author:** (O.o)

**Sakura:** Nah, untuk penampilan pertama, marilah kita saksikan duo gaje dari akatsuki...

**Temari:** Saso...DEI!!!!

Sakura dan Temari turun dari panggung. Sasori dan Deidara naik ke panggung. Dan mulai menyanyi : **Dia Ingin Membunuhku** (D'Massiv – Cinta Ini Membunuhku)

**Sasori :**

Kau membuat ku berantakan

Kau membuat ku tak karuan

Kau membuat ku tak berdaya

Kau membuatku hancurkan diriku...

**Deidara :**

Bagaimana caranya untuk

Menghancurkan kerasnya dirimu

Ku sadari ku tak mengerti

Ku manusia ku bukan kugutsu....

**Sasori :**

Kau hancurkan aku dengan 'katsu'mu (katsu : ledakan)

Tak sadarkah kau telah meledakkanku

Lelah hati ini menghentikanmu

Deidei ingin membunuhku.....

**SasoDei :**

Uwoooo...wo....

Lelah hati ini menghentikanmu

Dia ingin membunuhku......

**Author:** ('-.-)

**Temari:** Yaaaaakkk! Penampilan selanjutnya dari.........

**Sakura:** Duo Pein n Konan!!!

**Hikayat Takdir**

**Konan :**

Demi penguasa bumi dan surga

Kau memang norak

**Pein :**

Kau hancurkan seluruh sukma jiwa

Kau memang norak

**Konan n Pein :**

Takkan munafik aku sayangku

Bagiku kau memang norak

**Konan :**

Demi penguasa bumi dan surga

Kau memang norak

**Pein :**

Kau bangkitkan gelora api marahku

Kau memang norak

**Konan n Pein :**

Di mataku engkau pun norak

Isyaratkan kekuatan takdir

**Konan :**

Kau kubenci sampai hidup kubenci (engkau kubenci)

Kau setanku

**Pein :**

Kau alunan dawai-dawai marahku (dawai marahku)

Kau iblisku

**Author:** GUBRRAAAGGHH!!! (jatoh dari kursi)

**Sakura:**Penampilan selanjutnya dari...

**Temari:** Kisame adn Itachi....

**Makhluk Yang Paling Aneh**

**Itachi :**

Otakmu aneh itu terbukti

Dari caramu memikirkan aku

**Kisame :**

Matamu aneh itu terbukti

Dari caramu menatap aku

**KisaIta :**

Harus kah seperti ada

Di dalam penjara bobrokmu

**Itachi :**

Hidungmu aneh itu terbukti

Dari caraku lihat wajahmu

**Kisame :**

Bibirmu aneh itu terbukti

Dari caramu sebut wajahku

**KisaIta :**

Harus kah seperti ada

Di dalam penjara bobrokmu

**KisaIta :**

Kamulah makhluk aneh

Yang tercipta yang paling aneh

Cuma kamu yang bisa

Membuatku terus tertawa

**Itachi:** Ha...Ha...Ha...

**Kisame:** Ho...Ho...Ho...

**Itachi :**

Hatimu aneh itu terbukti

Dari caramu menebak diriku

**Kisame :**

Jantungmu aneh itu terbukti

Dari caramu menebak diriku

**KisaIta :**

Kamulah makhluk yang paling aneh

Yang paling aneh, aneh sekali

**Author:** O..ow.....

**Temari:** Penampilan selanjutnya dari....

**Sakura:** Tobi dan Zetsu!!!

**Topengku**

**Tobi :**

Topengku ada lima

Rupa-rupa warnanya

Merah kuning kelabu hijau muda dan oren (oranye)

Kupakai topeng oren, DOR!

Hatiku sangat senang

Topengku tinggal empat

Kusimpan rapat rapat

**Zetsu :**

Topengnya ada lima

Rupa-rupa warnanya

Merah kuning kelabu hijau muda dan oren

Dipakai topeng oren, DOR!

Diriku sangat lapar

Topengnya tinggal empat

Kumakan bulat-bulat

**Author:** -pingsan-

**Sakura:** Inilah penampilan terakhir kita....

**Temari:** Hidan! Kita sambut peserta terakhir kita.....

**ANDAI KU TAHU**

Andai ku tahu

Kapan tiba ajalku

Ku akan memohon aduh jangan kau masak diriku

Andai ku tahu

Kapan tiba masaku

Ku akan memohon aduh jangan kau goreng diriku

Aku takut akan semua alat masakku

Aku takut sabit yang terus mengikutiku

Andai ku tempe

Pembelinya kan menjemputku

Izinkan aku mengucap kata salam padamu

Aku takut akan semua alat masakku

Aku takut sabit yang terus mengikutiku

**Author:** Jadi pengen masak hidan nih....

**Sakura:** Selanjutnya adalah.... siapakah pemenang dari kontes ini??

**Temari:** Mari kita tanyakan author sekaligus juri dari kontes ini.... Yak, bagaimanakah keputusan anda?

Saat author sedang berpikir siapa yang akan menang tiba-tiba author mendengar ada orang nyanyi

**KISAH UANGKU**

Di siang yang seramai ini

Aku disekap di gudang akatsuki

Akhirnya kini kusadari

Dia telah pergi tinggalkan diriku

Akankah semua kan terulang

Kisah uangku yang seperti dulu

Hanya dirimu yang kucinta dan kukenang

Di dalam dompetku, Kini telah hilang

Hijaunya dirimu, untuk selamanya

Mengapa terjadi kepada kapada dirimu

Aku tak percaya kau telah tiada

Haruskah ku pergi tinggalkan akatsuki

Agar aku aman menyimpan dirimu

Uoo....uo.... PEIN BALIKIN DUIT GUEEEE!!!!!

**Author:** -bingung, terpana lalu...... GUBRAGHH!!!! Pingsan-

---- END ----

**Wuahh.... gak nyangka endingnya bakal kayak gini!!!! Gak sesuai yang diharapkan!!!! Hueeeee....T_T **

**Tapi ga pa pa deh! (ceria lagi)**

**Gimana menurut kalian???? Lucu gak? Lucu kan? Hah? Gak lucu? Lucu aja deh...Ya? (maksa)**

**Author punya pertanyaan nih! Siapa yang nyanyi 'Kisah Uangku' barusan? Ada yang tau?**

**REVIEW yah..........**


End file.
